User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - Sitting in a Tree! Part 2
(NOTE: OMG! I am so sorry, this blog IS made on Saturday, so i do blogs in FRIDAYS, and i almost forgot, and so sorry, still sigh, do not worry dude, i am alive, so yeah this episode where Dan and Lizzie is in love, let's watch the love now:) *Dan and Lizzie takes a walk in the park, Winslow watches them, doesn't mind mostly* Cassie: AHEM! Winslow? Winslow: MEOW! *Stares shocked at Cassie* Cassie: Could ya knock it off, cat? And also, why are you staring at those two? *Points at Dan and Lizzie* They aren't your friends, they're enemies even! Winslow: Nuh-Uh! *Shakes head* Cassie: I am SO right, you are wrong, well... Come along cat! Let's end this kiss into a cool kill! *Takes Winslow with her then* Winslow: MEOW! *Taken along with her* Dan: Lizzie, want a balloon? Lizzie: Of course! Dan: One balloon to the girl, please? Villager (A Balloon Vendor): Uh... They're free! Dan: Ok ok thank you! *Takes the balloon to Lizzie* *Cassie and Winslow appears behind the bushes* Cassie: >:) Heh Heh Heh! *She holds Winslow, causing his claw to pop the balloon* Dan and Lizzie: AAAAH! *Balloon popped* Lizzie: Dan, what did ya?... Dan: Dude, i didn't... Daw... Why? Balloon Vendor: And... I have a few balloons left very, here, take a better one but be careful! *Gives to Dan and Lizzie* Both: Ok, thank you! *Leaves* Balloon Vendor: Your welcome! Cassie: CRAP! *Snaps fingers and throws Winslow at the ground, gee, good work...* Winslow: GAOW! *Crashes ground* Cassie: Looks like i couldn't... Try better then tho! *Music montage, is silent so music just playing, so Dan and Lizzie jumps together in the park, Cassie puts a trap which is leaf trap, is huge hole under, she hides with Winslow but Dan and Lizzie didn't fall down, Cassie gets confused and couldn't help but however test it, she jumps with anger on the trap then even she and Winslow both fell down welp, later, the love couple is fishing, Cassie finds a sleeping shark, the sleeping shark got a rope... Ok hook around it's teeth, so that it can eat them. So as Dan's fishing rod is triggered then, he scrolls the shark to himself, only to find a boot, both be and Lizzie laughs tho, but both Cassie and Winslow is confused, Winslow can't help but swim to surface, meanwhile, the shark points at Cassie and growls at her, she gulps as she stares at us, and uh u know it is where she gulps uh huh, the shark tackles her in a fighting cloud and then, on land, she is covered with bandaid and scratches so brutal, but yes as Dan and Lizzie is on the playground and Dan pushes Lizzie on a swing, having fun, Cassie have sneaked behind Dan to hit his head with a baseball bat, BUT it is ending better because Lizzie accidentally bumped backwards at Dan, causing Cassie to trip too, causing Cassie to be under use, the baseball bat hits her head, and she however faints as screen quickly quite is dark, then music ends here, and at Cassie's view, Dan and Lizzie is looking at her when she opens her eyes* Dan: Cassie? Lizzie: Hello? Your ok here? There? Cassie: *Finally for sure wakes up, welp wakes up with anger* GRRRR! >:/ Ya know? Yeah you guys, gee, i was going to uh... Go to a swing, gee just go to a swing, the other one BUT you two made me unconscious! Dan: Woah, well i am sorry! Lizzie: Lol... I mean... Me too i am! Cassie: Could expect... Eh! *Later, yeah later she and Winslow sits on a bench, is later so let's say she does give up so, she does so! Since yes why not? *Shrugs* Ok!!....* Sigh, Winslow, it is so no use, u know? I tried everything, once again idk i give up! Winslow: Meow? Cassie: What's that? ½ Of it? Sure, ½ Means mostly... Winslow: Mememememeow, mewing mon ma mree! meme-me-me-meow! Cassie: Kissing on a tree? GASPS! :O Winslow, you are a genius! Winslow: Waaa? Meow? *Points at himself like "Me?"* Cassie: Yes you! Thanks Winslow, oh Winslow so lol! *Kisses his nose now* Ok, of course i am obviously gonna do it! *Dan and Lizzie now sits on another bench too, now and they relaxes* Lizzie: Lol, what's that? *Points at a rose* Dan: A.... Rose! *Gives to Lizzie* Lizzie: Gee, goodie! Thanks! *Takes rose and is about to kiss Dan until* Cassie: GUYS! *Runs to the couple* Dan: Cassie? Lizzie: What is it welp? Cassie: *Pants* It is pretty bad, poor Winslow is stuck up on a tree! *Points forward on a tree, Winslow IS up there* Winslow: Meow! <:/ MEOW! Lizzie: *Gasps* OH NO! Dan: That is terrible, tho ya didn't try to climb up? Cassie: Come on, trust me, tho i DID, i tried and couldn't! Dan: Cassie, i can't control but... Yes, i will help ya! Helping friends of course is happening! Lizzie: Yeah, i will help ya too! Cassie: Thanks guys, that's sweet! *Later, let's say... Dan and Lizzie did however have... Hm have something, hey they used ladders, how genius, and they managed to get up, until Cassie "Accidentally" knocked them off, causing all ladders to drop, and yes with "Accidentally" i mean by purpose as she pretends and used "" yup yeah...* Cassie: Whoops! *As she dropped them* Dan: Cassie! What happened? Cassie: Oh No! The ladders, how am i... Lizzie: Is ok, for now... Huh? *It isn't Winslow, it was all the time a plush of him with a record player behind him* Lizzie: Hahahahah, very funny, Cassie! Can we please come down now? Please come with ladders? Cassie: Oh i am so sorry guys, i am actually in a hurry, otherwise i would help ya, bye! *Leaves* Dan: NO! Cassie! Come back! Lizzie: Sigh, could things get worse... Can? *Cassie is looking evil as they don't see her, the tree is behind her back as she leaves and goes!* Cassie: >:) Heh Heh Heh, hm... Hm Cassie COULD do it, and Cassie so DID do it, Cassie's a genius! Winslow: Ahem, -_- Meow? Cassie: *Sweats* Ya too Winslow! Winslow: ^^ Meow! *To be continued, end of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts